Builder's Yard (Victoria Street site)
Gary Windass Construction (formerly Jason's Construction, Owen Armstrong Construction, Webster's Construction and Stubbs Building Construction is a company located at the Builder's Yard at 19 Victoria Street. It was owned by Jason Grimshaw since May 2014 when his father Tony Stewart bought the premises from Owen Armstrong as a birthday present. In June 2016 Jason left Weatherfield, leaving Pat Phelan to continue working at the business, and his mother Eileen to manage the finances. The Builder's Yard has a telephone number of 0161-496-0432. Incidents In 2007, Bill Webster crept up to Jason Grimshaw from the ladder onto the balcony, attempting to confront him after overhearing a conversation where Jason humorously slagged him off on which he took offence, causing him to fall and injure himself. In May 2014, Tina McIntyre made her way onto the roof (by accessing the door that led from her flat) to get away from Rob Donovan. During an heated confrontation between the pair - where Rob attempted to pressure Tina into remaining silent about her affair with Peter Barlow so that his sister Carla Connor wouldn't get hurt - Tina accidentally stepped back and plummeted from the roof. Luckily, she survived the fall but, when Rob rushed down to help her, she insisted that she would tell the police that he pushed her - this caused Rob to fly into a violent rage and he beat her unconscious with a metal pipe. Tina passed away the following week in Weatherfield General after suffering a heart attack. Exactly a year later in May 2015, a fire broke out at Victoria Court - accidentally started by Tracy Barlow who had left a candle burning after breaking into Carla's flat. While the street was cordoned off, Maddie Heath managed to sneak past the warning tape - so that she could inform her girlfriend Sophie Webster of Jenny Bradley's plot to kidnap her half-brother Jack - but was caught in an explosion after a cinder from the fire ignited with some of the flammable materials from the yard. Maddie was knocked unconscious and later died of her injuries on 1st June. In the aftermath of the explosion, Jason became extremely stressed about reopening the heavily-damaged yard. Jason left Weatherfield in June 2016 after police concluded his father Tony Stewart was responsible for the murder of Callum Logan. Jason was warned by Gemma Winter that Callum's mates were looking for revenge, and later discovered his van on fire. Unbeknowst to Jason, his labourer Pat Phelan was responsible, as part of a scheme to take over the business. Pat suggested that Jason took a break and left him in charge, to which Jason agreed before leaving for Thailand. Pat's plans to steal from the business were thwarted however, when Jason's mother Eileen had already been asked to take over the business's finances. After Phelan's crimes were discovered in March 2018, Gary Windass was made manager by Eileen - and renamed the yard "Gary Windass Construction". Seb was reemployed as a labourer but was later sacked by Gary after he attempted to seduce Gary's girlfriend Sarah Platt. In April 2019, Eileen contacted Jason to inform him that Gary had become involved with loan shark Rick Neelan who had stripped the builder's yard of all its tools. As a result a furious Jason announced that he planned to sell the yard and Eileen sacked Gary - stating that she should never have trusted him in the first place. Current staff *Jason Grimshaw - Owner (2014-) *Eileen Grimshaw - Administrator (2010-2011, 2016-) Former staff *Paul Atkinson - Labourer (2003) *Chris Gray - Labourer (2010-2011) *John Stape - Labourer (2011) *Karl Munro - Labourer (2013) *Tim Metcalfe - Labourer *Tina McIntyre - Office Assistant (2013-2014) *Todd Grimshaw - Office Assistant (2014) *Tony Stewart - Assistant Manager (2014-2015) *Gary Windass - Labourer (2014-2015) *Zeedan Nazir - Labourer (2014-2015) *Pat Phelan - Manager/Labourer (2016-2018) *Seb Franklin - Labourer - (2017, 2018-2019) *Gary Windass - Manager/Labourer (2018-2019) Previous owners (prior to Jason's Construction) *Charlie Stubbs (2003-2007) *Bill Webster (2007-2010) *Owen Armstrong (2010-2014) Category:Article stubs Category:Buildings in Victoria Street